


Totally Scathed

by SpiritOwl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOwl/pseuds/SpiritOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KMM#34 prompt:</p><p>Arthur/Merlin</p><p> </p><p>Merlin is a new reporter and his first job is to do the red carpet interviews at a big event(like the Oscars or the golden globes?)And Arthur is the big star everyone wants a piece off. Merlin is nervous but endearing. And Arthur cant keep his eyes away from him. And maybe Arthur tries to keep the interview going in someway....</p><p>http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37191978#t37191978</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Scathed

Merlin was not nervous. No. That is not a thing that was happening. Merlin was just excited. Sure, that was it. Excitement. That's why he was sweating so much. And when did Merlin start referring to himself in the third person?

  
God. His first job. His first job and they put him on the red carpet. The fucking Oscars. Who's great idea was that? And he couldn't not accept. He'd never get another job again.  
He could deal with this. He was good with people. Knew how to make himself adorable (Gwen's words, not his) and charming, get them talking. And these were only people, sure they were both ridiculously rich and ridiculously good-looking, but that didn't mean they were worth getting nervous about, just because they happened to be in some of your favorite movies.

  
Huh. He was actually calming down now. Just rationalize this whole thing down to nothing to make it easier. (He was spending too much time with Will, but he would thank him anyways if it got him through this unscathed.)

  
"Okay, all ready, here they come." Gwen announced, hoisting her camera onto her shoulder just as Vivian Olafson made her way over to them to be interviewed. He was ready. Piece of cake.

 

 

Not a piece of cake. So not a piece of cake. Because that was Arthur Pendragon walking over here. Arthur fucking Pendragon. Oh God.

  
When he reaches, Merlin still hasn't recovered from his shock. It's not like he didn't think this might happen. He did his research, had questions prepared. Arthur is one of the biggest stars and this was a good year for him. Merlin still hasn't spoken.

  
Arthur chuckles. "Aren't you supposed to ask me who I'm wearing?"

  
Shit he's smiling at Merlin and. And. "You're not a girl." Perfect.

  
"No, well, thank you for noticing. Keen observation skills." He's smirking the prat. And Merlin finally remebers some of the points he's meant to cover.

  
"Right. Yes. So, you're nominated seven times tonight. How does that feel?" God, this is banal. And Arthur is staring now, it's weird. Merlin wishes the floor could open up and swallow him.

  
His eyes crinkle up at the corner, like he wants to laugh, but is trying really hard not to. Gosh he's pretty.

  
"Feels brilliant, really. What's you're name?" Uh. What?

  
"Merlin Emrys with CelebrityTV."

  
"Creative." Merlin snorts. He'd thought the same thing. But he's not about to criticize his workplace on tape. That would be stupid.

  
Trying to get this back on track he says, "You had to bulk up quite a bit for Princess. Do you plan on staying this size or losing the weight again?"

  
"Are you calling me fat?"

  
"What! No! You look good!" Merlin really should learn to think before he speaks. He can hear Gwen giggling almost uncontrollably. But she would never be so unprofessional as to actually laugh. That might jostle her camera. And that just would not do.

  
And Arthur is back to the smirking. "Guess I'm staying this size then."

  
Right. Of course. Merlin has nothing else to say. Can't say anything to that. Except.

  
"Are you always this much of a prat?" He tries to mumble, but.

  
"You do realize theres a microphone in your hand right?" Like he said. Prat.

  
Merlin glares at him and for some reason Arthur looks absolutely delighted at this. this interview is so not going anything like it's meant to. It's been thrown completely off track. Because Arthur and his face.

  
He takes a deep breath and Arthur is laughing wholeheartedly now. The freak. Someone off to the side calls for Arthur and that should be the end of that. Only.

  
He takes a pen out of his suit jacket, grabs Merlins arm, pushes up his sleeve and proceeds to write his number on him. Like they are in fucking high school. And he signs it, Arthur. As if Merlin could actually forget his name.

  
Arthur's gotten really close. Merlin's unconsciously holding his breath. He smells really good too.

  
And when Merlin thinks he's in the clear, can almost breathe again, because Arthur is going to walk off now. Instead, he leans in and kissed Merlin. Kisses him. On national fucking television. During a goddamn interview on the red carpet. Winks and then walks off.

  
And that is it, Merlin is done, quits, gives up on life.

 

 

  
(Arthur wins three Oscars. Which is also the amount of times Merlin panics before he gives in, and calls Arthur.)


End file.
